The Lost Soul
by Han Dalgi
Summary: Kali ini Youngjae beserta keluarganya pindah dan menetap ke sebuah rumah yang menyeramkan, setelah berkali-kali berpindah rumah. Disana ia bertemu dengan Daehyun, arwah jail yang mendiami rumah itu dan menolak kembali ke tubuhnya. DaeJae FF Jangan lupa Review-nya ya :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Soul**

 **By : Han Dalgi**

 **Main Pair : DaeJae (as always)**

 **Cast :**

 **Banghim as Youngjae's Parents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita harus pindah? Lagi?"

"Ini terakhir kalinya, percayalah" ucap Himchan

Youngjae membuang pandangannya ke jendela, memandangi rumah-rumah yang terlewat. Keluarganya seringkali berpindah-pindah rumah, tanpa Youngjae ketahui alasannya. Jika biasanya mereka hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu di rumah-rumah yang terdahulu paling lama sekitar 3 bulan, kali ini orangtuanya berjanji akan menetap dan tidak berpindah lagi karena mereka telah membeli sebuah rumah, bukan menyewanya seperti dahulu (ngontrak). Youngjae mengamati daerah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu, daerahnya cukup bagus dan terlihat nyaman. Sampai akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sedikit terisolasi dari rumah lain,dimana rumah itu diapit oleh lapangan yang kontras berbeda, dikanannya Nampak lapangan modern dengan ring basket dikedua sisinya serta dikelilingi oleh pagar besi yang tinggi, sedangkan sebelah kirinya hanya terdapat lapangan kosong yang Nampak gersang namun terdapat dua buah gawang yang menghiasi lapangan tersebut. Youngjae menahan napasnya ketika melihat sebuah rumah kuno besar bergaya eropa berlantai dua yang tampak menyeramkan. Ia tercekat ketika mobilnya berhenti didepan pagar besar yang merupakan jalan masuk menuju rumah itu, Himchan turun dari mobil lalu membuka pagar, setelah selesai ia masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

Mobil itu meluncur menapaki jalan setapak, Hal yang pertama menyambut mereka adalah Pekarangan yang luas dikanan kirinya ditumbuhi oleh tumbuhan yang Nampak liar dan tak terurus, ilalang tinggi yang tumbuh menjulang, yang menutupi setengah tinggi bangunan rumah. Pekarangannya sudah seperti hutan saja. Youngjae melihat ada gerakan diantara salah satu semak-semak, ia menelan ludahnya pelan. Sepertinya diluar sedang tidak berangin karena tumbuhan lain tidak ada pergerakan apapun, Youngjae sedikit bergidik berharap tidak ada ular atau binatang buas lain di halamannya itu. Mobil pun berhenti di garasi yang terdapat disamping rumahnya.

Youngjae menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumah barunya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada rumah itu, menatapnya dari atas sampai kebawah. Youngjae membelalakkan matanya ketika sepintas melihat siluet seseorang di Jendela yang berada di lantai atas.

"Appa, Eomma, apa benar kita akan tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Yongguk

"Tapi rumah ini Nampak…"

"Rumah ini hanya butuh sedikit perbaikan, Youngjae-ah" ucap Himchan

Youngjae beserta kedua orangtuanya, Yongguk dan Himchan memasuki rumah itu. Ternyata bagian dalam rumahnya tidak menyeramkan seperti bagian luarnya, malah terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Seperti kebanyakan rumah pada umumnya, terdapat ruang tamu, ruang tengah, kamar tidur , serta dapur di rumah itu. Disebelah dapur ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan halaman belakang dengan rumah itu, dan disana terdapat kolam yang luas menyerupai danau. Youngjae kembali menuju bagian depan rumah, diantara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah terdapat sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai atas. Karena penasaran ia menaiki tangga itu, sedangkan Himchan dan Yongguk memasuki dan menempati kamar yang terdapat dilantai dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bbang, kau yakin tempat ini aman kan?"

"Tentu saja, itu alasanku sengaja mencari rumah seperti ini untuk ditinggali. Dan jangan lupa, sekarang marga kita Yoo, jadi jangan memanggil Bang lagi"

"Aku hanya kangen memanggilmu Bbang, sudah cukup lama juga kau tidak mendengar panggilan itu bukan?"

Yongguk hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Himchan, sejujurnya ia juga rindu dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, Bang Yongguk. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengubah nama marganya, tapi karena suatu hal yang ia pertahankan dan perjuangkan sampai saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae menaiki tangga dan mendapati sebuah ruang kosong yang diisi oleh meja billyard, ia mendekati meja itu dan melebarkan matanya ketika ada satu bola yang menggelinding sendiri. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari meja itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu. Youngjae memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki kamar tidur yang cukup luas, ia melangkahkan kakinya mengitari kamar itu dan mendekati jendela,melihat pemandangan luar dari dalam kamar. Bulu kuduk Youngjae mendadak meremang, ia teringat kalau siluet seseorang yang tadi sekilas dilihatnya mungkin saja memperhatikannya di kamar ini, karena di ruang meja billyard tadi tidak ada jendela. Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ketika merasakan keberadaan seseorang, ia bernapas lega ketika melihat yang berada selangkah didepan pintu itu adalah Eomma-nya. Gorden yang membingkai jendela itu mengayun saat Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Youngjae mengikuti Himchan yang berjalan didepannya, keluar dari kamar lalu menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan yang berada di dapur untuk makan malam. Youngjae tersenyum lebar saat Himchan menghidangkan Samgyeopsal dihadapannya, aroma daging yang dibakar menguar memenuhi ruangan. Youngjae mengambil potongan daging dan membungkusnya dengan selada hijau yang sudah diberi bawang didalamnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Rasa manis dan gurih menyebar memasuki indera pengecap Youngjae, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil daging lagi namun terhenti ketika melihat ada tetesan air disebelah tangannya yang terulur. Youngjae mendongak keatas, menatap langit-langit memeriksa mungkin saja rumah baru yang kini ditinggalinya itu bocor namun tidak ada tanda-tanda rembesan air di langit-langit rumahnya dan saat ini pun sedang tidak turun hujan. Youngjae mengabaikan hal itu dan mengambil dagingnya untuk suapan kedua, namun lagi-lagi terlihat ada tetesan air. Sambil menguyah dagingnya Youngjae memicingkan matanya, menatap langit-langit dan berpikir mungkin saja hal yang menyebabkan itu adalah cicak yang sedang pee. Ia menatap Himchan dan Yongguk yang Nampak tidak terganggu, dan berpikir mungkin saja ini hanyalah imajinasi dan pemikiran berlebihannya saja. Youngjae mengabaikan tetesan tersebut namun ia sedikit terbelalak ketika tetesan itu mengenai tangannya, ia menyentuh tetesan air itu, terasa basah namun sedetik kemudian langsung mengering. Youngjae memasukan suapan lain menuju mulutnya, dia membiarkan daging itu berada didepan mulutnya, menggantungnya diudara dan tetesan itu kini terasa dibahunya. Youngjae menoleh kesamping dan menelan salivanya pelan, entah kenapa ia merasakan ada kehadiran lain saat ini.

"Youngjae-ah, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau terlihat gelisah?"

"Eoh? A..aniyo, tidak ada apa-apa"

Setelah makan malam selesai, Youngjae membantu Himchan membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Kemudian Youngjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, kamar yang berada dilantai dua dekat ruang billyard itu kini menjadi miliknya. Youngjae membereskan dan merapikan barang-barangnya, mengeluarkannya dari kardus dan meletakkannya diatas nakas ataupun lemari. Setelah selesai kemudian ia membersihkan badannya dan berniat untuk tidur. Youngjae keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya, tubuhnya yang masih basah dibalut oleh bathrobe (kimono) warna putih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari hendak mengambil pakaian, namun lampu kamar itu berdengung dan cahaya yang memancar dari lampu itu berpendar-pendar, sebentar-bentar gelap kemudian terang. Youngjae meraba tenguknya, bulu kuduknya meremang. Hawa dingin yang selalu dirasakannya dikamar ini semakin terasa dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan kehadiran lain,ia menoleh kebelakang namun tidak ada apapun. Ketika ia sampai didepan pintu lemarinya ia tersentak melihat kehadiran seseorang di pojok ruangan disebelah lemari, sesosok bayangan hitam transparan seperti kabut tipis dan mata merah berkilat yang memiringkan kepalanya dan menyeringai menyeramkan pada Youngjae. Youngjae ingin berlari dari tempat itu, tapi tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Youngjae menelan ludah dan membelalakan matanya ketika sosok itu membuat gerakan seakan mendekatinya, Youngjae menggerakkan mulutnya, mencoba mengeluarkan suara sampai akhirnya ia mampu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan keras.

"AAAAAA…APPA,EOMMA…"

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki berlari yang menuju kamar Youngjae, kemudian suara kenop pintu yang diputar serta Yongguk dan Himchan yang memasuki kamar itu.

"Ada apa kau berteriak malam-malam begini, Youngjae-ah?" ucap keduanya berbarengan

"I..itu…" ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk ke sebelah lemarinya

Himchan dan Yongguk saling bertatapan setelah melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Youngjae, merasa bingung dan dalam pandangan mereka yang saling menatap tersebut seolah tersirat dan berkata 'maksud?'. Youngjae pun mengernyit bingung karena sosok yang ia tunjuk tersebut telah menghilang saat Himchan dan Yongguk memasuki kamarnya, hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya. Youngjae menurunkan telunjuknya dan menggeleng kepada Yongguk dan Himchan, ia kemudian mendekati mereka dan memeluk keduanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, selamat malam" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Himchan dan Yongguk hanya mengelus kepala dan lengan Youngjae, kemudian mengecup dahinya sayang dan meninggalkan kamar Youngjae menuju kamar mereka. Youngjae menatap pintu yang tertutup dihadapannya.

 _'Apa ini semua hanya khayalanku saja?'_

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran yang berada dikepalanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari, membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil pakaian tidur yang akan dipakainya dan menutup pintu lemari. Ia membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang tadi dilihatnya kini berada dihadapannya, pakaian yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan ia mundur, menabrak pintu lemari yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Si..siapa kau?"

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Youngjae mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok itu, sosok itu tersenyum dan mendekati Youngjae, mengulurkan tangannya diantara kepala Youngjae.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menggigitmu"

Youngjae mencoba untuk tersenyum, dengan ragu ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sosok itu. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat jari tangannya tidak menyentuh sosok didepannya melainkan menembus tubuh itu, suatu perasaan hangat memasuki dirinya dan hatinya terasa berdesir. Sosok itu melihat telunjuk Youngjae yang menembus tubuhnya, badannya mengguncang menahan suatu aliran yang membuatnya tergelitik. Ia tersenyum dan pandangan mereka bertemu, berbarengan melihat jari telunjuk Youngjae kemudian bertatapan mata. Hal tersebut terjadi tiga kali, jari yang menembus-saling pandang, jari yang menembus-saling pandang, sosok itu menyengir lebar.

"Kau pervert juga ya" ucap sosok itu

Youngjae membeliak menyadari jari tangannya menembus dan mengarah tepat di atas nipple sosok itu, dengan cepat ia menarik dan menjauhkan telunjuknya dari tubuh sosok itu.

"Kalau aku menunjuk dahimu bukankah tidak sopan itu namanya?" elak Youngjae

"Kau bisa menunjuk daerah lain kok" ujar sosok itu

Sosok itu melepaskan tangannya yang masih berada diantara kepala Youngjae, ia kemudian mengarahkan jarinya ke arah dadanya, kemudian jari tangannya diturunkan ke area perutnya dan berhenti diatas pusarnya.

"Atau…"

Tangannya kembali turun dan mengarah ke arah bawahnya, kemudian ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya sambil menyeringai. Youngjae hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat hal itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku Daehyun…Jung Daehyun, dan kau?"

"Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae"

Youngjae mengambil pakaiannya yang tadi terjatuh dan memakainya didalam kamar mandi, ia melihat Daehyun yang kini sedang duduk dikasur dan beranjak duduk disebelahnya.

"Daehyun-ssi, apa kau Hantu?"

"Haha, bukan…aku masih hidup kok, dan Jangan terlalu formal padaku"

"Kalau kau bukan hantu, lantas kau itu apa?"

"Apa kau pernah menonton 49 hari?"

Youngjae mengangguk _'tentu saja, aku ini kan penggemar drama'_ ucapnya dalam hati

"Kurasa aku seperti Shin Jihyun, si pemeran utama itu"

"Jadi apa kau bertemu dengan Scheduler dan harus mencari 3 tetes air mata?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tinggal kembali saja ke tubuhku"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

Daehyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari Youngjae. Youngjae memicingkan matanya, sepertinya ada hal yang Daehyun sembunyikan namun Youngjae tidak mau ambil pusing dan mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke hal lain yang sejak awal membuatnya penasaran.

"Daehyun-ah, kau orang korea kan?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Youngjae menggeleng menanggapi hal itu, ia takut jika Daehyun akan sakit hati atau marah jika ia mengungkapkannya. Berkali-kali Daehyun terus bertanya apa alasannya namun Youngjae terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Daehyun mendengus, rasa keingintahuannya benar-benar kuat, hal apa yang menyebabkan Youngjae bertanya apakah ia orang Korea atau bukan.

"Jawab, atau aku akan merasuki tubuhmu dan makan sepuasnya sampai perutmu seperti Pretty Asmara" ancam Daehyun

"Habisnya kau terlihat Hitam"

"Yak! Kulitku ini bukan Hitam tapi eksotis!"

 **.**

Malam sudah semakin larut dan Youngjae merebahkan dirinya dikasur serta menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas leher, disampingnya nampak Daehyun ikut berbaring juga sambil menopang kepalanya dan menatap Youngjae.

"Kau tahu, sebelum aku tinggal ditempat ini, aku pernah tinggal di hotel dan apartemen"

Daehyun terkikik mengingat sesuatu dan hanya ia tahu hal apa yang membuatnya tertawa

"Aku bisa menonton tayangan asyik dan gratis setiap malamnya" lanjutnya

Daehyun terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Youngjae yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan malas dan datar, mengira Youngjae sedang tidak ingin membahas hal seperti itu Daehyun pun mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan mencoba agar pembicaraannya tidak menjurus ke arah hal itu.

"Aku bebas pergi ke tempat manapun yang aku mau, ke bioskop, taman hiburan,Club ataupun toile…ehem", Daehyun berdehem melihat Youngjae yang tengah menatapnya dengan jengah

"Pokoknya ke tempat manapun dengan gratis tanpa mengeluarkan biaya, Aku tinggal menembus tembok ataupun pintu, Aku juga sering menaiki bus, kereta, atau taksi dengan gratis, terkadang Aku menaiki mobil orang lain dan mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi. Ah…aku juga pernah mengikuti seorang artis seharian penuh,benar-benar terkadang aku menakut-nakuti orang, melihat ekspresinya membuatku tertawa sampai sakit perut. Apa kau penasaran bagaimana caraku menakut-nakuti mereka? Aku tinggal meniup telinga ataupun tenguk mereka, terkadang aku juga meniup-niup gorden atau benda-benda agar tejatuh. Sepertinya kapasitas udara dalam paru-paruku sekarang ini bisa menampung lebih banyak udara, sehingga jika aku meniup tuts piano pun, pianonya akan berbunyi seolah ada yang memainkannya padahal aku hanya meniupnya saja" ucapnya lagi

Youngjae memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, Daehyun mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada kepala kasur dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi apa kau tahu? hal yang paling menyebalkan menjadi arwah adalah aku tidak bisa makan, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun. Saat kau dan keluargamu makan tadi aku memperhatikan dan tanpa sengaja air liurku menetes. Semua benda pun menembus bila mengarah padaku, contohnya saja tadi saat kau mencoba untuk-"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh Jung Daehyun?Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur" ketus Youngjae memotong ucapan Daehyun yang ia yakin akan terus berlanjut sampai pagi jika tidak segera dihentikan.

"Maaf ya, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan manusia. Mmm, maksudku aku sering bertemu dengan manusia tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatku. Mengetahui kau bisa melihatku membuatku senang dan merasa seolah bertemu dengan seorang teman,menyebabkan aku ingin bercerita panjang lebar tentang kisah dan pengalamanku selama ini"

Youngjae mendesah pelan dan mengubah posisinya dari telentang dengan membalikkan tubuhnya menyamping, memunggungi Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae terbangun saat gorden yang menutupi jendela itu tersibak dan sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela dan menyinari wajah Youngjae. Ia menghalangi sinar matahari itu dengan tangannya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dapat dilihatnya Daehyun tengah berdiri depan jendela membelakangi dirinya, memandang ke arah luar. Youngjae bergegas mandi dan bersiap menuju kampusnya, ia menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, Yongguk dan Himchan. Setelah Youngjae menyelesaikan sarapannya ia berpamitan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju halte bus yang berada di sekitar rumahnya.

Youngjae mendongak ketika melihat sebuah bus yang melaju dan berhenti tepat didepan kursi halte yang ia duduki. Youngjae masuk kedalam bus, setelah men-tap kartunya ia memilih duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di paling belakang. Hawa dingin yang tak asing terasa menguar dari sebelah kiri Youngjae, ia pun menoleh dan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum menampakkan giginya kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang naik bis"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Pabbo!"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja"

"Itu terserahmu, tapi jangan duduk disini" ucap Youngjae sambil menunjuk kursi disebelahnya

Penumpang yang baru datang dan akan duduk disebelah Youngjae melebarkan matanya dan bergeser menuju sisi lain kursi itu ketika mendengar Youngjae berbicara. Youngjae terbelalak, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu pada penumpang itu, ia kemudian berusaha menjelaskan kepada penumpang itu.

"A-"

"Hahaha, kau lihat tampangnya itu?" Ucap Daehyun memutuskan usaha Youngjae

"Please deh, kau pikir itu lucu?" bisik Youngjae

"Lumayan…Apa kau ingin lihat hal yang lebih menarik?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai,hai,hai…. Han Dalgi balik lagee nich. Maaf ya kalo yang LIE Chap 10 kurang kena feelnya atau endingnya gaje plus maksa gitu, soalnya pikiran terbagi dua ngerjain FF baru ini sama yang LIE. KKKK**

 **Dan Please…Sequel ituh apah yah? Apa bisa dimakan? #Plak ditabok Reader**

 **Biarkan Saya pokus ma satu FF dulu Yaps.. *Wink**

 **Yah, gimana ma FF ini, da yang penasaran dan pengen dilanjutkah?**

 **Review Juseyo :* kecup basah ke semua Babyz yang pada salpok kemarin #Waks**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Soul**

 **By : Han Dalgi**

 **Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is Mine**

 **.**

 **Genre : Spiritual, Mystery , A little bit of Fantasy**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : DaeJae**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Banghim as Youngjae's Parent**

 **One Voices (Jaehan & /Dongsuk) as SPY**

 **Zelo as Warrior**

 **.**

 **Ket : Warrior adalah Makhluk sejenis peri yang menjaga dan melindungi keluarga Jung.**

 **Tubuhnya seukuran kepala Cash-an handphone dan memiliki antena yang menyerupai telinga kelinci yang mencuat diatas kepalanya dan berwarna hitam dengan biru muda ditengahnya**

 **Setiap anggota keluarga Jung memiliki satu Warrior**

 **Zelo merupakan Warrior Daehyun, ia mengenakan singlet putih berhiaskan gambar totomato dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.**

 **Rambutnya berwarna Light Grey**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter :**

 _Penumpang yang baru datang dan akan duduk disebelah Youngjae melebarkan matanya dan bergeser menuju sisi lain kursi itu ketika mendengar Youngjae berbicara. Youngjae terbelalak, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu pada penumpang itu, ia kemudian berusaha menjelaskan kepada penumpang itu._

 _"A-"_

 _"Hahaha, kau lihat tampangnya itu?" Ucap Daehyun memutuskan usaha Youngjae_

 _"Please deh, kau pikir itu lucu?" bisik Youngjae_

 _"Lumayan…Apa kau ingin lihat hal yang lebih menarik?"_

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Daehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mata Youngjae mengikuti pergerakkan Daehyun dan ia pun ikut berdiri sambil memegang sandaran kepala kursi didepannya, Daehyun membungkukkan badannya dan meniup seseorang yang nampaknya seorang wanita dilihat dari rambut yang terurai panjang serta rok pendek yang mempertontonkan paha putih mulusnya yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi depannya itu. Youngjae menelan ludahnya pelan, ia khawatir dicap sebagai seorang Pervert karena perbuatan Daehyun yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun itu dan mengerut pasrah jika dirinya akan dipukul oleh wanita yang ada di depannya itu. Alangkah terkejutnya Youngjae ketika orang yang dihadapannya itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang meniup tengkuknya. Youngjae membelalakkan dan melebarkan kedua matanya,jika matanya adalah dua buah bola yang sedang dipegang, bola itu pasti sudah jatuh terlepas dan menggelinding. Orang itu menatap Youngjae dengan pandangan bertanya kemudian tersenyum cerah mendapati pelakunya adalah Flower Boy seperti Youngjae, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan menduduki kursi di sebelah Youngjae.

 _'Aduh, mampus gue…disamperin terong-terongan kayak gini. Awas kau Jung Daehyun!'_

Youngjae tersenyum sekilas saat orang itu menoleh kepadanya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan berpura-pura membaca buku itu agar tidak diganggu oleh makhluk tersebut. Orang itu terus melirik Youngjae, perlahan-lahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas paha Youngjae.

Youngjae terbelalak ketika merasakan dan melihat tangan orang itu berada diatas pahanya, dapat ia dengar dengan jelas Daehyun saat ini tengah tertawa terbahak melihat hal yang terjadi padanya. Youngjae mengangkat tangan orang itu dari atas pahanya dan menghempaskannya. Orang itu menatap Youngjae dan berkedip-kedip genit, Youngjae buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari bus begitu bus itu berhenti.

 **.**

"Hei, kau marah ya?" ujar Daehyun

Youngjae hanya memasang wajah masamnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ataupun memalingkan wajahnya pada Daehyun dan terus berjalan melewati gerbang kampusnya, menuju ruang kelas.

"Kalau kau cemberut seperti itu, kau mirip bebek tau.."

Youngjae berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh dan mendelik tajam pada Daehyun kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menggertakan giginya. Tentu saja Youngjae marah karena perbuatan Daehyun tadi di bus, dan sekarang ia bertambah marah karena Daehyun mengatainya mirip bebek. Youngjae mengibaskan tangannya didepan Daehyun, memberi isyarat agar Daehyun pergi dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya di meja, kelas yang ricuh mendadak hening saat Dosen Killer Cho memasuki ruang kelas. Dosen Cho membuka laptopnya, kemudian menghubungkannya dengan OHP. Papan tulis yang berada didepan kini terbiaskan cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh proyektor dan menampilkan Materi Jaringan Komputer, Mata Kuliah yang kini sedang berlangsung. Sesekali Dosen Cho menunjuk layar menggunakan laser sambil menjelaskan isi materi, tiba-tiba Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan tubuhnya menembus papan tulis yang menempel di dinding. Ia kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas, menghadap seluruh mahasiswa yang duduk diam namun matanya menatap papan tulis yang berada tepat dibelakang tubuh tembus pandangnya. Daehyun menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Youngjae yang duduk diantara mahasiswa lain dan melambaikan tangannya pada Youngjae yang mengacuhkannya dengan menampilkan ekspresi datar. Daehyun menggembungkan pipinya menyadari Youngjae masih kesal padanya. Ia melirik Dosen Cho yang berdiri di samping papan tulis dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik serta cara bicaranya. Daehyun menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya mengikuti gerakan dan gaya bicara Dosen itu sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Kemudian ia menari ala-ala bebek,seperti gambaran gadis mesir/Cleopatra yang pernah dilihatnya ( mukanya menghadap kesamping,sebelah tangannya terangkat ke atas dan tangannya yang lain ke bawah seperti kepala bebek atau ular), dan sesekali ia juga meliuk-liukkan badannya menuruti tarian nagin, si ratu ular dari India, menari perut yang mungkin bukan keahliannya. Kemudian Daehyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil mengangkat jempolnya menarikan goyang bang jali sambil mulutnya terus melantunkan kata 'ayo goyang dumang'. Di tempat duduknya Youngjae berusaha menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap datar namun mata dan bibirnya terus bergerak melihat tingkah Daehyun didepan kelas. Youngjae tak tahan lagi, ia pun menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Mata kuliah Dosen Cho telah berakhir, ia pun keluar dari ruang kelas Youngjae. Sambil menunggu Dosen yang akan mengisi mata kuliah selanjutnya datang Youngjae memanfaatkan waktu dengan mulai menstabilkan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat menahan tawa tadi, ia pun menghapus kedua sudut matanya yang terasa basah karena mengeluarkan air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOOOOooo**

 **.**

Seorang pria berjas hitam dan berambut hitam memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi, setelah melewati meja resepsionis ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lift kemudian menekan tombol berangka 19. Lift bergerak dengan kecepatan 4 meter per detik, terdengar bunyi berdenting menandakan lift yang dinaikinya telah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Pintu lift pun terbuka dan Pria yang menggunakan setelan hitam itupun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kantor dan ruang tempat Direktur yang memperkerjakannya berada. Ia berhenti di depan meja sekertaris direktur yang kini menggunakan telepon untuk menghubungi direktur bahwa pria itu sedang menunggu didepan ruangannya, telepon itu ditutup dan sekertaris itu mengangkat dan menengadahkan sebelah tangannya memberi isyarat bahwa pria itu dipersilahkan langsung memasuki ruangan direktur. Pria itu mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan atasannya yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kulit membelakangi meja kerjanya. Direktur itu memutar kursinya, memandangi pria berjas hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya. Nampak kerutan disekitar kedua matanya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata oval yang tebal dan bertengger di tulang hidungnya serta uban putih yang menghiasi rambutnya, menandakan bahwa umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidungnya, sikunya menempel di meja yang dilapisi oleh kaca yang mengilap. Suara beratnya menyapa pendengaran pria berjas hitam.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Kami hampir saja mendapatkannya tapi ia menghilang lagi, seperti biasanya"

Direktur itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, kemudian memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil berusaha menenangkan pikiran yang selama ini membebani pikirannya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan petunjuk baru tentang mereka?"

"Walaupun terlambat mengetahuinya, tetapi kini mereka menggunakan marga Yoo sebagai nama depannya"

Direktur itu menunduk, pandangan matanya berubah sendu. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Hm, pantas saja sulit untuk melacak keberadaan mereka. Kabari aku secepatnya jika kau mengetahui hal apapun mengenai mereka"

"Baik, saat ini kami tengah menyelidiki orang-orang yang dulu menjadi tetangga mereka"

Pria berjas hitam itu tersenyum setelah memberi laporan, mata foxy-nya menyipit membentuk eye smile dan bibirnya terbuka menampakkan gigi gingsulnya. Kemudian ia membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan direktur lalu menghubungi partnernya yang saat ini tengah mengelilingi Seoul, mencoba mencari petunjuk serta keberadaan orang yang sudah lama dicari oleh sang direktur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOOOOooo**

 **.**

Seluruh mahasiswa beranjak meninggalkan kelas ketika jam istirahat tiba, tapi tidak dengan Youngjae yang masih duduk dibangkunya dan kini mulai menelungkupkan tangan dan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Youngjae-ah"

"Hmm?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Ani"

"Youngjae-ah"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak ke kantin untuk makan?"

"Aku mengantuk karena semalam ada yang terus mengoceh dan mengurangi jam tidurku"

Daehyun yang duduk disebelah kursi yang ditempati Youngjae terdiam ketika mendengar hal itu kemudian ia menelungkupkan dan memiringkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah damai Youngjae yang menghadap kearahnya. Hembusan napas teratur Youngjae mulai terdengar di telinga Daehyun, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah, Youngjae-ah"

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Youngjae menandakan ia telah kehilangan kesadaran dan memasuki dunia yang berbeda, yang disebut alam mimpi. Daehyun mencondongkan badannya dan meniup wajah Youngjae, Nampak surainya tersibak pelan akibat perbuatan Daehyun. Youngjae mengernyitkan alis dan dahinya, ia sedikit terusik oleh angin yang menerpa wajahnya kemudian mengubah posisi kepalanya menghadap sisi lain dan membelakangi Daehyun.

 _'Ck, dia benar-benar sudah tidur kan? Hehe… mungkin ini kesempatan untukku'_

Daehyun bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, kemudian ia beranjak mendekati tubuh Youngjae yang tengah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae berjalan di koridor Kampusnya, melewati para mahasiswa yang asik mengobrol ataupun berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang sudah lama dinantikannya, Kantin kampus. Youngjae berdiri didepan meja panjang tempat pemesanan sekaligus kasir yang Nampak seperti tempat pemesanan fast food pada umumnya. Ia mengamati layar yang menampilkan menu beserta daftar harga yang tertera. Youngjae merogoh sakunya memeriksa uang yang dibawanya dan menggigit bibirnya, uang yang dibawanya tidak cukup untuk membeli salah satu dari daftar makanan yang tersedia di kantin ini.

"Youngjae-ah, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang Ajumma

"Ah? A..aku…uangku tak cukup"

"Apa mau dimasukkan kedalam buku tagihan lagi?"

Mata Youngjae membulat melihat buku panjang dan tebal yang diketuk-ketukan oleh Ajumma itu dihadapan wajahnya, dengan antusias ia mengangguk dan mulai memesan makanan dari daftar menu.

Youngjae duduk di salah satu bangku setelah menyimpan Cheesecake di atas meja. Ia memotong Cheesecake dengan garpu lalu menusuknya, tapi ia meletakkan kembali garpu itu dengan cara membantingnya ketika melihat Zelo berdiri didepan piring kecil dan tengah melotot ke arahnya.

"Hyung…sebaiknya kau cepat kembali"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Mereka semua Khawatir dan mencari keberadaan dirimu, Hyung…"

"Ck, rahasiakan keberadaanku"

"Tapi Hyung-"

"Kau tahu pasti apa alasanku tidak mau kembali kan? Zelo-ya?"

Zelo terdiam mendengar perkataan itu dan merenunginya, ia juga tidak mau hal itu terjadi namun ia tidak bisa terus mengelak dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya saat keluarga besarnya bertanya kepada Zelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae bergidik dan mengeryitkan dahinya bingung ketika dilihatnya Daehyun terus menerus tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya.

 _'Apa dia sudah gila? atau dia terobsesi menjadi bintang iklan pasta gigi?'_ batinnya

Youngjae kini berada di bioskop, tempat ia melakukan kerja paruh waktunya setelah menyelesaikan semua mata kuliahnya. Youngjae mengepel lantai dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat tongkat pel yang dipegangya beradu dengan standing poster salah satu Film yang ada di bioskop itu. Film itu berjudul Dancing in The Rain, ia memandangi poster itu cukup lama. Pemeran utama Pria menggunakan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah pemeran wanita itu dan mengecup dahinya. Youngjae dapat mengenali Pemeran utama pria itu adalah seorang model terkenal multitalenta yang baru memulai debutnya sebagai Actor Film, dimana ia juga merangkap profesi sebagai seorang penyanyi. Daehyun meniup poster itu hingga terjatuh, Youngjae berdecak kesal dan membetulkan posisi poster itu. Daehyun meniup poster itu lagi, Youngjae menolehkan pandangan tajamnya pada Daehyun dan memutar bola matanya. Youngjae membungkuk hendak mendirikan poster itu lagi namun Daehyun tetap meniupnya, menyebabkan poster yang setengah berdiri itu terjatuh lagi sebelum berdiri tegak. Youngjae mendesah dan menggeram kesal pada Daehyun, ia kemudian membanting tongkat pelnya ke lantai sebelum mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun!"

"Singkirkan Poster itu!"

"Mana mungkin?! Film ini baru saja release dan tengah diputar di bioskop manapun!"

Daehyun mendengus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tak suka melihatnya!"

Youngjae menautkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Daehyun, ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan poster itu. Melihat reaksi Daehyun yang agak berlebihan melihat poster Film itu lantas Youngjae berpikir mungkin saja Daehyun adalah Antis salah satu pemeran dalam Film itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dilihat, Simple kan?" ucapnya

Daehyun menghembuskan napasnya keras lalu pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang sekarang membetulkan poster itu dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda, ia kemudian bersendawa dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung ketika merasakan perasaan menusuk yang menyengat dihidungnya seperti sehabis meminum Cola. Tak lama kemudian ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dan menemukan sesuatu di ujung bibirnya. Youngjae menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah krim keju.

 _'Memangnya Kapan aku minum Cola dan makan Cheesecake?'_ tanyanya dalam hati

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yongguk bangkit dari kursinya setelah mematikan Komputer dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kemudian ia pergi ke kedai sushi yang terletak dua blok dari kantornya untuk mengisi perut. Yongguk menelan kunyahan terakhirnya dan menyimpan sumpit di meja, ia hendak beranjak dari kursi namun diurungkannya ketika melihat pemandangan diluar. Yongguk melebarkan kedua matanya dari balik kaca ketika melihat dua orang pria berjas hitam keluar dari mobil yang mulai berpencar dan menggerakkan matanya lincah seperti tengah mencari keberadaan seseorang. Ia meringkuk di kursi dan menutupi wajahnya dengan daftar menu kemudian ia mengeluarkan handphone untuk menelepon teman kantornya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ia berada di kawasan ini?" Tanya Jaehan

"Mungkin saja, tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba kan?" Ucap Dongsuk

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berpencar agar lebih mudah mencarinya"

Jaehan dan Dongsuk melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berbeda, berusaha menajamkan pandangan mereka dalam usaha mencari keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah dicari. Ada seorang informan yang mengatakan bahwa Yongguk sering terlihat di kawasan Apgujong , mungkin saja ia bekerja atau bertempat tinggal di daerah ini. Dongsuk memegang perutnya yang berbunyi, sejak kemarin malam ia belum makan apapun karena sibuk bekerja. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu café terdekat yang beresebrangan dengan kedai sushi dan memesan Sandwich serta Americano untuk mengganjal perutnya. Dongsuk membawa baki yang berisi pesanannya menuju salah satu meja yang berada disana. Sambil menikmati makanannya ia tidak melupakan tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya, matanya terus mengamati daerah sekitar sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Pergerakan bola matanya mendadak terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya membuka pintu dan keluar dari bangunan diseberang café tempat dia berada sekarang. Dongsuk cepat-cepat mengunyah Sandwichnya dan menegak americanonya dalam sekali teguk, ia bangkit dari kursi sambil tangannya menekan Bluetooth handsfree yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Jaehan-ah, aku sudah menemukannya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Soul**

 **By : Han Dalgi**

 **Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is Mine**

 **.**

 **Genre : Spiritual, Mystery , A little bit of Fantasy**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : DaeJae**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Banghim as Youngjae's Parent**

 **One Voices (Jaehan & /Dongsuk) as SPY**

 **Zelo as Warrior**

 **Jongup**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ket : Warrior adalah Makhluk sejenis peri yang menjaga dan melindungi keluarga Jung.**

 **Tubuhnya seukuran kepala Cash-an handphone dan memiliki antena yang menyerupai telinga kelinci yang mencuat diatas kepalanya dan berwarna hitam dengan biru muda ditengahnya**

 **Setiap anggota keluarga Jung memiliki satu Warrior**

 **Zelo merupakan Warrior Daehyun, ia mengenakan singlet putih berhiaskan gambar totomato dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.**

 **Rambutnya berwarna Light Grey**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter :**

 _Pergerakan bola matanya mendadak terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya membuka pintu dan keluar dari bangunan diseberang café tempat dia berada sekarang. Dongsuk cepat-cepat mengunyah Sandwichnya dan menegak americanonya dalam sekali teguk, ia bangkit dari kursi sambil tangannya menekan Bluetooth handsfree yang menempel ditelinganya._

 _"Jaehan-ah, aku sudah menemukannya"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Yongguk mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara langkah derap kaki dibelakangnya yang juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang memakai setelan serba hitam sedang mengikutinya. Yongguk menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, jika boleh jujur Yongguk pun sudah bosan dan lelah dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus melarikan diri dari orang yang mengejarnya. Yongguk menghembuskan napasnya dan menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Pergilah dan jangan temui aku lagi" ujar Yongguk dingin

" ingin menemuimu, sebaiknya Kau-"

"Aku sudah tak ada urusan dengan pak tua itu" ucap Yongguk sambil melenggang pergi

Jaehan dan Dongsuk saling berpandangan seolah sedang bertukar pikiran satu sama lain, kemudian mereka mengangguk dan berpencar ke sisi yang berbeda untuk menghadang dan mengapit Yongguk. Jaehan di sisi kanan dan Dongsuk di sisi kiri, Langkah Yongguk terhenti menyadari dua orang itu kini berada di kedua sisinya. Matanya melirik kanan dan kirinya, ujung kanan bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman sinis. Tangan Jaehan dan Dongseok terulur pada Yongguk namun mereka kalah cepat, dengan kedua tangan yang terentang Yongguk mencengkram pergelangan tangan mereka masing-masing di sisi yang berbeda dengan erat dan kemudian memutar-mutarnya sampai Jaehan dan Dongseok pun ikut berputar. Ketika badan Jaehan dan Dongseok terhuyung karena pusing, ia pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kemudian membenturkan kepala Jaehan dan Dongseok sampai mereka berdua duduk terjatuh di trotoar. Setelah itu Yongguk langsung berlari secepat kilat tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae meletakkan alat kebersihan di dalam toilet yang dipakai khusus sebagai ruang untuk menyimpan alat kebersihan, kemudian ia menutup pintunya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju washtafel untuk mencuci mukanya supaya terasa lebih segar sambil melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang HRD karena kebetulan hari ini ia akan mendapatkan hasil dari jerih payahnya selama ini. Setelah mendapatkan amplop cokelat yang berisi gajinya, Youngjae memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan melenggang pergi dari gedung bioskop menuju halte bus untuk menaiki bus yang mengarah ke rumahnya.

Youngjae membuka amplop dan menggesek lembaran won di dalamnya sambil menghitung jumlah nominalnya, ia bersenandung pelan sambil otaknya berpikir akan digunakan untuk apa uangnya tersebut. Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menepuk keningnya ketika teringat ia mempunyai hutang di kantin, ia mengkalkulasikannya dan tersenyum senang karena berpikir masih ada uang sisa untuk membeli komik baru. Youngjae menatap jalanan dari balik jendela dan menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya pada bangku kosong dan menyadari bahwa beberapa jam kebelakang telah ia lewati dengan tenang tanpa kehadiran arwah cerewet yang menyebalkan, Jung Daehyun. Sepertinya Daehyun menghilang setelah menyatakan tak menyukai standing poster Film itu, Youngjae mengedikkan bahu dan memajukan bibir bawahnya, tak mempedulikan kemana hilangnya arwah itu.

Bus yang Youngjae tumpangi telah sampai dan berhenti pada halte yang berada disekitar kawasan tempat tinggalnya, ia pun turun dan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Youngjae membuka pintu depan rumahnya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam, dan menuju dapur. Youngjae melintasi pintu dapur yang setengah bagian atasnya terdapat kaca jendela,dimana pintu itu terhubung dengan halaman belakang sehingga Youngjae dapat melihat pemandangan halaman belakang dari pintu itu. Langkah Youngjae terhenti saat matanya tak sengaja melirik siluet orang sedang duduk di bangku ayunan yang ditambatkan pada sebuah pohon yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam. Youngjae bergidik melihat hal itu, namun ia akhirnya bernapas lega setelah menyadari siluet itu adalah Daehyun. Youngjae memutar kenop pintu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang untuk menghampiri Daehyun yang sepertinya sedang melamun, karena ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun ketika tanpa sengaja kaki Youngjae menginjak ranting sampai patah yang tentu bunyi keretakannya dapat terdengar dengan jelas di tengah kesunyian malam. Daehyun tetap diam di tempatnya, pandangan matanya kosong dan memandang lurus ke depan. Youngjae merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, mendorong angin berusaha mengagetkan Daehyun.

"Darr…"

Daehyun tersentak saat mendengar suara keras yang berada dibelakangnya, ia jatuh terjembab dari ayunan. Lutut dan telapak tangannya bertumpu menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Youngjae tengah tersenyum puas lalu menduduki ayunan tempatnya berada tadi. Daehyun beranjak bangkit dari posisinya untuk berdiri,kemudian ia melipat tangannya di dada serta matanya menatap ke arah Youngjae.

"Kau bisa membuatku jantungan tahu?!"

"kau marah? Kau tak ingat perbuatanmu saat di bis dan di bioskop?"

Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Youngjae, tapi kemudian ia berbalik kembali untuk mendekati Youngjae dan berdiri di samping ayunan. Ia merendahkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan telinga Youngjae dan berbisik dengan suara yang direndahkan.

"Apa Aku pernah bilang jika di atas pohon tempat ayunan ini ada sosok berambut panjang yang tengah mengawasi dan merasa terganggu? Dan jangan lupakan keberadaan makhluk pemarah di dalam kolam"

Setelah selesai bicara begitu pada Youngjae, ia pun melenggang pergi dengan cepat dan menghilang di tengah jalan menuju bangunan rumah. Youngjae hanya terduduk diam mendengar hal itu, kemudian ia tersenyum sinis meremehkan.

"Hah?kau pikir aku percaya padamu, Jung Daehyun?" teriaknya ke arah jalan setapak yang menuju ke rumahnya

 _'Ck, dasar iseng. Dia pikir bisa menakutiku dengan hal seperti itu?'_ ucapnya dalam hati

Youngjae menghirup napas dengan dalam, mencoba menikmati udara malam yang sejuk dan menenangkan. Namun ia melebarkan matanya ketika samar-samar hidungnya mencium wangi melati, bunga kamboja serta aneka bau busuk dan sedikit bau amis yang menguar , ia melirik sekitarnya dengan gelisah dan menelan ludahnya pelan ketika terjadi letupan gelembung di permukaan kolam diantara daun-daun bunga teratai yang mengambang dan letupan itu seolah bergerak maju dari arah tengah menuju tepian kolam. Youngjae mencoba berpikir positif, ia meyakinkan dirinya jika letupan itu berasal dari ikan yang mungkin saja tinggal di dalam kolam itu. Kemudian Youngjae memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu tangannya terulur untuk memegang dan mengusap-usap belakang lehernya, entah kenapa ia merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang.

 _'S-s-s-Seolma…?'_

Youngjae mulai menggigiti jarinya dan melompat dari bangku ayunan ketika dedaunan dari pohon mulai terjatuh tiba-tiba dan ketika dirasakannya ada pergerakan halus serta angin yang bergerak mendekatinya dari atas pohon. Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumahnya, langkahnya agak terseok dan sesekali terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung batu kecil tanpa menyadari Daehyun sedang menertawakan dan melihatnya dari atas pohon besar yang menyangga ayunan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOOOOooo**

 **.**

"Appa tak berangkat kerja?" Tanya Youngjae saat sarapan

"Appa akan mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di rumah selama beberapa hari, Kau sendiri belum berangkat?"

"Oh…hari ini aku ada jadwal siang Appa"

Youngjae memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali melirik Himchan dan Yongguk, hal seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya dan pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ketika Yongguk bekerja di rumah ia akan mengirim hasil pekerjaannya melalui email, fax, atau bahkan melalui layanan antar kurir ; Jika kebetulan ada meeting di kantornya pun ia akan menggunakan web cam untuk mengikuti rapat itu dan mengemukakan pendapatnya. Youngjae takut keluarganya akan berpindah lagi,walaupun mereka telah berjanji akan menetap di rumah ini, Youngjae tidak yakin mengingat terakhir kali saat Yongguk membawa pekerjaan ke rumah terkadang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru.

"Youngjae-ah?" Ujar Himchan

"Ne, Eomma?"

"Bukankah kau sedang diet? Tapi kenapa pipimu bertambah Chubby?"

Youngjae menghentikan makannya dan menyentuh pipinya,kemudian ia segera berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Rumah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah, Himchan dan Yongguk memberitahukan pada Youngjae setelah makan malam kemarin. Disana disimpan berbagai alat Gym oleh Yongguk, dan juga terdapat alat untuk menimbang berat badan. Youngjae terbelalak kaget saat melihat jarum itu berhenti dan menunjukkan berapa berat badannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae bersandar di bawah pohon di area kampusnya, matanya terpejam sambil menikmati alunan musik yang mengisi pendengarannya melalui headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Semilir angin mengibarkan surai Youngjae, ia hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menikmati hal itu. Disampingnya tampak Daehyun yang menatap sebal pada Youngjae karena merasa diabaikan, dan terus meniup-niup ke arah Youngjae. Kemudian ia duduk dihadapan Youngjae dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Youngjae. Tak berapa lama Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati Youngjae, ia menggoyangkan badan Youngjae sambil sesekali memanggil namanya. Youngjae membuka matanya dan terkaget mendapati dua orang berada dihadapannya sekaligus dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, wajah transparan Daehyun dan dibelakangnya wajah Ajumma penjaga kantin. Kedua matanya saling beradu pandang dengan wajah yang berada dihadapannya, Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang dan ia menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Ia melepas headset yang berada ditelinganya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ajumma, ada apa?"

"Youngjae-ah, kau belum membayar hutangmu"

"Oh,iya. Hampir saja lupa…"

Youngjae menyerahkan uangnya pada Ajumma itu, di rumah ia mempunyai catatan hutangnya dan telah mempersiapkan uang yang akan dibayarkan untuk melunasi hutangnya itu. Ajumma itu menghitung uangnya dan menatap Youngjae.

"Ini masih kurang…"

"Apa?mana mungkin, Aku punya catatan tentang apa saja yang kumakan beserta harganya. Apa sekarang Ajumma menambahkan bunga pada setiap tagihan?"

"Apa Cheese cake dan Cola yang kau pesan kemarin tidak masuk hitungan?"

Youngjae membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dan menatap Ajumma itu dengan pandangan bingung serta bertanya. Ajumma itu memperlihatkan buku tagihan yang berisi catatan rinci tentang apa saja yang dipesan beserta harga dan tanggal terjadinya, halaman yang dibukanya saat ini terpampang dengan sangat jelas menuliskan apa saja yang telah Youngjae pesan dan makan selama sebulan kebelakang. Youngjae pun mengingat semua itu, tapi ia merasa tidak pernah sekalipun memesan Cheese Cake dari kantin.

"Cheese Cake dan Cola?" ujarnya memastikan

"Iya, kemarin kau memesan Cheese Cake dan Cola. Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau bahkan minta tambah Cheese Cake sampai tiga kali"

"Aku tidak-"

Kalimat Youngjae terpotong ketika matanya melihat ke arah Daehyun yang sedikit bertingkah aneh, ia mendengus lalu tersenyum kecut menyadari hal yang mungkin saja terjadi dan pikiran itu terlintas di otaknya. Youngjae pun dengan sedikit enggan mengeluarkan uangnya untuk melunasi sisanya. Sambil melihat punggung Ajumma yang menjauh dari pandangannya, Youngjae mengulurkan dan meletakkan telapak tangan ke dadanya.

 _'Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang saat Ajumma itu menagih hutang?Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serombongan mobil van melaju dan berhenti di sekitar kawasan tempat Youngjae tinggal, semua orang mulai turun dari mobil dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing dengan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam van dan kemudian mengaturnya, kecuali penumpang yang berada di sebuah van berwarna merah yang belum turun dan masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia meminta pada asistennya untuk memberikan cermin, dan menatap riasan dirinya sekali lagi. Tangannya terulur mengambil eyeliner yang berada dalam pouch yang dikhususkan untuk menyimpan kosmetik yang sering digunakannya. Setelah mengaduk-aduk pouch tersebut dan mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, ia melebarkan matanya dan memoleskan eyeliner pada bagian bawah matanya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan bagaimana penampilannya saat ini, setelah merasa puas ia pun menggeser pintu van-nya lalu keluar dari dalam mobil dan matanya menyapu kawasan yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Youngjae mempercepat langkahnya setelah turun dari bus, ia tidak mempedulikan Daehyun yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya sambil sesekali meminta maaf. Youngjae merasa kesal karena gaji yang didapatnya telah habis tak bersisa, hilang sudah kesempatan untuk membeli komik yang sudah lama dinantinya itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, Daehyun telah lancang mengambil-alih tubuhnya, merasuki dirinya hanya untuk beberapa potong Cheese Cake dan membuat berat badannya naik. Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat ada kerumunan pada jalanan yang dilaluinya, karena penasaran ia pun mendekati kerumunan itu dan mendapati disana ada model pria yang kemarin dilihatnya di standing poster Film tengah melakukan pengambilan gambar. Youngjae melihat model itu dan memperhatikannya, melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini ia jadi menyadari bahwa model Namja itu lebih cantik dari Yeoja yang dikenalnya, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat Daehyun tengah memperhatikan model itu juga. Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya melihat tatapan Daehyun yang terus melekat pada model itu, ia merasa tatapan yang ditujukan Daehyun pada model itu bukan tatapan biasa,seolah ada sesuatu yang tersirat didalamnya. Daehyun menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang tengah menatapnya dari samping, kemudian ia mengibaskan poninya.

"Aku tahu aku memang tampan..tapi jangan terus memandangiku begitu,nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku" ucapnya

"Heol…Jangan kepedean, Jung Daehyun…"

Youngjae melenggang pergi menuju rumahnya, ia tidak menyadari jika Daehyun tidak mengikutinya dan tetap berada di kerumunan itu sambil pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dari pusat kerumunan ini berasal, sang model.

 **.**

"Hyung, kau masih berharap atau menyimpan perasaan padanya?"

Daehyun menoleh pada asal suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berasal dari bahunya, ia mendapati Zelo tengah terduduk diatasnya. Daehyun terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Zelo kemudian ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lalu mengedikkan bahunya, membuat Zelo terguncang ditempatnya dan tangannya mencengkram baju Daehyun agar tidak jatuh.

"Entahlah…" jawabnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOOOOooo**

 **.**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dari detik berubah menjadi menit, dari menit menjadi jam, dan dari jam berubah menjadi hari. Selama itu pula hari-hari yang dilalui oleh Youngjae dihabiskan bersama dengan Daehyun, kemana pun Youngjae pergi Daehyun selalu mengikuti dan berada disampingnya. Daehyun menatap tubuh Youngjae yang terbaring lelap di kasur, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Youngjae.

 **.**

Youngjae melihat jam beker disamping tempat tidur yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, ia tenang-tenang saja karena hari ini hari sabtu dan tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, setelah selesai mandi ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat makhluk mungil bertelinga kelinci sedang berada di tempat tidurnya. Youngjae mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya ini nyata atau tidak, kemudian tangannya terulur mengambil pemukul lalat yang berada di salah satu nakas. Ia menghampiri kasur dan mengarahkan alat pemukul lalat pada makhluk itu, makhluk itu menghindar saat merasakan ada hembusan angin kencang yang mengarah padanya. Ia pun melompat-lompat menghindari serangan dari Youngjae yang datang bertubi-tubi dan mengarah padanya, Youngjae semakin brutal menggerakkan alat pemukul lalat ketika mendengar makhluk itu bersuara dan berteriak 'Hyung' berulang kali. Kemudian Daehyun muncul dan melihat Youngjae yang mencoba memukul Zelo dengan menggunakan pemukul lalat. Kedua telinga kelinci milik Zelo menempel, lalu saling menyimpul dan mulai bergerak memutar seperti baling-baling. Ia kini melayang dan mendarat di pundak Daehyun.

Wush..

Youngjae memukul pundak Daehyun namun Zelo menghindar dan pindah ke atas kepala Daehyun. Youngjae menggertakan giginya, sambil agak berjinjit ia mengarahkan pemukul lalat itu pada puncak kepala Daehyun. Mata Daehyun terbelalak ketika mendapat pukulan dari Youngjae pada anggota tubuhnya, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena dirinya saat ini adalah arwah. Ia bisa membayangkan jika saat ini dirinya berupa sosok manusia utuh pasti akan terasa sangat sakit karena pukulan Youngjae sepertinya sangat kuat.

"Stop,stop,stop!" Ujar Daehyun

Tangan Youngjae yang bersiap memukul Zelo tertahan ketika mendengar suara Daehyun, ia pun menurunkan tangannya setelah melihat isyarat dari Daehyun yang memintanya untuk Duduk. Youngjae pun menuruti perkataan Daehyun dengan duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil sesekali mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena mengejar Zelo yang mengitari kamarnya, kemudian Daehyun duduk di sebelah Youngjae dan mulai menceritakan tentang sosok Zelo bahwa ia adalah warrior dan bertugas melindungi Daehyun. Setelah menjelaskan hal itu pada Youngjae, Daehyun pun meninggalkan kamar dan kembali ke halaman belakang. Hari ini ia ingin menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Jadi… kau makhluk sejenis peri?" Tanya Youngjae memastikan sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya

Zelo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Youngjae.

"Dimana sayapmu?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku ini warrior,bukan tinkerbell!" ketus Zelo

Youngjae membulatkan mulutnya dan ber'oh'-ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia menengadahkan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan dengan dagu dan mata serta alisnya agar Zelo naik ke atas telapak tangannya. Zelo cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal tapi ia menuruti keinginan Youngjae dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke atas telapak tangan Youngjae, ia tak pernah berpikir manusia akan semerepotkan ini jika rasa kagum dan penasaran memenuhi benak mereka. Pada telapak tangan kiri Youngjae terdapat Zelo yang tengah berdiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,sambil didekatkan ke arah wajahnya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Sedangkan tangan kanan Youngjae dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol, ia memegang Zelo dan memutarnya kemudian ia memainkan rambut Zelo sebentar sebelum mendorong telinga kelincinya dengan jari telunjuk. Youngjae tersenyum dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya agar Zelo mau berjabat tangan dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, Youngjae meniup poninya kesal dan memutar bola matanya jengah karena merasa terganggu dengan ketukan di pintu yang tidak kunjung berhenti dan membuatnya harus menunda kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini, mendandani Zelo dengan berbagai macam baju yang dibuat dan didesain oleh Himchan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu Himchan adalah seorang desainer karena ia menggunakan nama Himujjang alih-alih menggunakan nama aslinya, dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun muncul di depan publik walaupun ia menerima wawancara tapi ia menolak untuk di photo. Sebelum Himchan membuat baju ukuran orang dewasa biasanya ia membuat baju dengan berbagai ukuran, mulai dari ukuran mini, ukuran boneka Barbie, bahkan ukuran Teddy Bear pun ada. Youngjae berdecak kesal ketika mendengar ketukan didepan pintu yang semakin keras, ia heran Appa dan Eommanya tidak membukakan pintu padahal mereka ada di dalam rumah. Dengan perasaan dongkol ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya, meninggalkan suara berdebum keras dari setiap langkah yang ditimbulkannya. Zelo menghela napas lega, ia tidak mau dirinya dibuat mainan oleh Youngjae dan segera pergi meninggalkan kamar itu menuju tempat dimana dirinya biasa berada, rumah sakit tempat raga Daehyun terbaring.

 **.**

Wajah masam Youngjae berubah ceria ketika melihat orang dibalik pintu,ia tersenyum lebar dan segera menghambur pada Namja dihadapannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya setelah Namja itu, Moon Jongup menepuk-nepuk pundak Youngjae karena merasa sedikit sesak. Youngjae menggandeng tangan Jongup dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, meninggalkan Jongup di ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya memberi minuman padanya. Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati pakaian mini yang digunakan untuk mendan-dani Zelo berserakan di kasurnya, serta tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Zelo di kamarnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar lalu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Jongup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dari mana saja Kau, jam segini baru pulang?" tegur Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae memasuki kamarnya

Youngjae melirik pada Daehyun dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya

"Kenapa? Baru sebentar kutinggal Kau sudah merasa kesepian tanpaku ya?hehe…"

Daehyun hanya mencibir mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Youngjae yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku baru saja menonton Dancing in The Rain" Ucap Youngjae kemudian

"Oh… Sendirian?" Tanya Daehyun

"Tidak, Aku bersama dengan seorang teman" ucap Youngjae sambil mengeluarkan majalah dari dalam tasnya dan mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran majalah dihadapannya.

"Yah…Seriously, kuakui aktingnya memang bagus tapi terlalu banyak Skandal tentangnya"

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau tidak sadar halaman belakangmu lebih rapih dibandingkan halaman depan rumahmu?" ucap Daehyun

Youngjae menatap Daehyun dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Daehyun yang tidak nyambung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dirinya, membuat Youngjae berpikir bahwa Daehyun sepertinya menghindari percakapan tentang model itu dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada hal lain.

"Aku dengar ada yang memberikannya nama Julukan" ucap Youngjae

"Hei, Lihat…Bukankah ini Eomma-mu?" Tanya Daehyun

Pandangan Youngjae mengarah kepada sosok yang agak blur ditunjukkan Daehyun di majalah itu. Walaupun tidak jelas karena Eommanya jauh berada di belakang sang model, tapi Youngjae dapat mengenali bahwa itu adalah Eomma-nya. Sepertinya seminggu yang lalu ketika ada pemotretan di daerah sekitar tempat tinggal Youngjae, Himchan keluar dari rumah untuk melihat ada keributan apa di luar dan tanpa sengaja terpotret. Youngjae menarik napasnya dan semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Mereka memanggilnya CaBaekhyun, bukan Byun Baekhyun"

"Jangan memanggilnya begitu" ucap Daehyun ketus

"Kenapa, bukankah kau Antis dan tidak suka padanya?" Tanya Youngjae

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu"

"Lalu kenapa saat di bioskop kau bilang tidak suka melihatnya?"

Daehyun menatap datar pada Youngjae sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya

"Tentu Saja, Dia itu Kekasihku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
